The Last Valaris
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Taken in and raised by the Valaris Clan, Eloriel grew to be the proud daughter of their Keeper. Showing great magikl talent at such a young age, she began her training quickly and even became friends with a witch. But not even her training could prepare her for the hardships she now faced. Follow her as her travels start in Ostagar and take her through the years to the Inquisition.
1. Chapter 1

Years before the Fifth Blight overtook Ferelden, a Dalish clan that resided in the Korcari Wilds known as Valaris came across an infant crying as she lay in the arms of a dead elven woman.

The Keeper of the Valaris clan, Tawen, took the child in his arms and asked that his First, a young elf named Sarion, to oversee the burial of the woman. He did not recognize her, but her vallaslin he did. She worshipped Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf, and the colour of her vallaslin was as blue as the lyrium he had seen humans use. The woman and the child were from a sect of elves not belonging to a specific clan far to the north, from the forests at the base of the Frostback Mountains, that believed that Fen'Harel was the god of rebellion and not of deceit and betrayal. They believed that he had no choice but to imprison the Creators and the Forgotten Ones in order to end the war and they do not think that he was responsible for the downfall of Arlathan, believing instead that it was the fault of shemlens- the elven word for humans. They were a peaceful and secluded clan, very skilled in magik. Most of their members were mages, many of the mages being the hunters, gathers, and crafters of the the clan. What one would be doing this far south with her child only to die before reaching her destination- wherever that may have been- was beyond Tawen's imagination. His biggest concern was a proper burial for the woman and making sure that the child was cared for.

Looking down at the child, he saw she had silvery golden blonde hair and when her eyes opened as she calmed in his arms, he saw icy blue pools staring back up at him. He sensed a strong magik within her, not surprising considering where she came from, and he smiled when she reached up to touch his chin.

"You're safe, da'len. You won't be alone ever again."

* * *

Running through the woods, a young elven woman raced against a young wolf. She was winning for a short time, then the wolf pulled ahead of her. Laughing, she picked up her pace and tried to catch up.

Back in her clan's camp, the Valaris were going about their daily routines. All was quiet and peaceful until the wolf and the elven woman ran through the camp, leaping over stands and dodging their clan members, the elven woman waved to her father as they ran passed the araval.

"Be safe, Eloriel! Nanahi! Come back before sundown!" her father called as they rushed passed and continued on their race. He watched as they disappeared from sight and turned his attention behind him as someone called to him.

"Keeper Tawen?"

Tawen turned to find his First approaching. "Ah, Sarion, what is it?"

Sarion sighed and gave him the usual look he had when he lectured. "Eloriel and Nanahi are getting too spirited, Tawen. They need to reign it in before someone gets hurt."

Tawen sighed. "I know. But she's still young, she just needs to grow out of it."

Sarion turned away, sighing. "She's not a little girl any more, Tawen. She's nearly old enough to receive her vallaslin."

Tawen watched Sarion leave and sighed. 'She'll always be my little girl, Sarion.'

-x-

Having left the camp to continue their race, Eloriel and the wolf ran to the old Grey Warden ruins. They pushed to pull ahead of the other, but they ended up arriving at their destination at the same time. Panting and smiling, Eloriel ruffled the wolf's hair. "We still got it, eh Nanahi?"

Nanahi huffed and seemed to smile, but her ears perked straight up and she looked around. 'Eloriel, something's wrong.'

Eloriel looked from Nanahi as she spoke and towards the direction she was looking. The direction they had just come from. The direction of their camp. "Let's hurry back."

Nanahi nodded and followed after Eloriel as she took off back towards the camp. But neither of them were prepared for what they were going to find.

-x-

Back in the Valaris' camp, Tawen grimaced as he tried to push the broken limber off of him but he was growing weaker and weaker each minute.

"Father?!"

Tawen looked towards the sound of the voice and saw Eloriel and Nanahi searching the rubble of their camp. When she spotted him, they ran to his side and Eloriel dropped to her knees.

"Father!"

Tawen reached up to touch her cheek and smiled weakly. "I'm pleased you both are alright..."

"Father, what happened?"

"D-Darkspawn came... there were so many..." Tawen coughed, blood spurting out.

"Father, lay still. I'll heal you." Eloriel said, trying to remain calm.

"Eloriel... don't waste your energy... It's too late for me..." Tawen said. He pulled his amulet from his neck and placed it in his daughter's hand. "Take this and go... you need to survive... the Creators... they have a plan for you..."

"No, Father. I'm going to heal you and we'll get out of here together." Eloriel insisted, but her father closed her hand over the amulet.

"Go, da'len... My time has come..." Tawen said.

"Father... please don't leave me..!"

'Eloriel, we must leave. The darkspawn are still near.' Nanahi warned, sniffing the air.

Eloriel's eyes filled with tears as her father smiled. "I'm sorry, Father..."

Tawen pulled her head down and kissed her forehead before pressing his own to hers. "I am so proud of you, my dearest daughter... You've brought so much joy to my life... Be strong, live free, and never forget..."

Eloriel looked down at her father as his hand fell weakly to the ground and she saw that his eyes had closed. "F-Father...?" She listened for his heart beat, but could find none. She felt her heart aching and she cried out in grief for the loss of her clan and for the loss of her father.

Nanahi stood guard next to her mourning companion, giving her own solemn howl before nudging Eloriel to her feet. 'We must go now. The darkspawn are turning back.'

Eloriel swallowed her tears and stood, taking Tawen's amulet and placing it around her neck before stooping to grab his staff. She looked down at her father one last time. "Goodbye, Father..."

'Eloriel, now!'

Eloriel looked to Nanahi and nodded, grabbing what they could salvage along the way. They made their way as far from their ruined camp as they could and when they had reached a safe enough distance, they looked back and saw the smoke still rising thickly from the trees.

"Creators watch over them, guide them and protect them as they make their journey to your side." Eloriel said, looking to the stars as the night was taking its place in the sky. "Please forgive me for not being able to protect them."

Nanahi nudged her hand and whined a bit. 'There was nothing we could have done, Eloriel. But we must remain strong. Let's keep moving, find somewhere safe to camp away from the reach of the darkspawn.'

Eloriel nodded and tore herself away, heading north through the Korcari Wilds.

* * *

A rustle in the dark drew the attention of a group of traveller, two of them the only surviving Grey Wardens to have escaped Ostagar. One of them stood, his sword drawn, and he peered into the darkness.

"Who goes there?"

No answer came, but another rustle sounded and a wolf emerged.

One of the travellers notched an arrow, ready to fire, but she noticed something odd about the wolf as it stepped closer to the fire.

"Wait a moment, do not fire."

The archer looked to the other woman who spoke. "What is it, Morrigan?"

"I know this wolf." Morrigan said. "That is Nanahi."

The wolf's ears perked when she heard her name spoken, then looked to Morrigan and recognized her from the many trips that she had accompanied Eloriel on to see the Witch of the Wilds, Flemeth, and her daughter, Morrigan.

"But if you're here, Nanahi, then Eloriel must be with you." Morrigan said, seeing the wolf nod then look behind her as a young elven woman stumbled out of the trees. "Eloriel?"

Eloriel looked up and smiled when she saw Morrigan. "We finally found you..." She barely managed to say before slumping forward, unconscious.

"Eloriel!" Morrigan rushed forward and started to check her for wounds. She looked to Nanahi and made the connection. "What happened?"

'Darkspawn came and attacked our camp. No one else survived.'

Morrigan noticed the amulet and the staff in Eloriel's possession. "Tawen, he is..."

'Only Eloriel and I survived.'

"Morrigan?"

Morrigan looked up at the man who had called out initially. "This elf is Eloriel Valaris and a good friend. The wolf is her companion, Nanahi. They mean us no harm and Eloriel is ill; she needs healing."

He nodded and sheathed his sword. "She can have my tent for now." He walked over and bent down to scoop Eloriel into his arms. Carrying her to his tent, he gently set her down on his bed roll. Morrigan came in behind him and immediately set to work on healing Eloriel. "Will she be alright?"

"She will be fine once I break her fever and she regains her strength." Morrigan said, sighing. "She's been through much."

"Do you know what happened?"

Morrigan looked up at him for a moment. "I do, but allow me to heal her first then I will explain."

The man nodded. "Alright. I'll leave you to it." He made to stand and leave, but Eloriel instinctively reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked down at her as she said something in elvhen, but he sensed that he should stay so he sat back down and smoothed back her hair. Eloriel seemed to be having a nightmare and began to grow agitated, but the man stroked her hair and shushed her gently. "It'll be OK, Eloriel. You're safe now." Eloriel seemed to calm at the sound of his voice and returned to a peaceful state as Morrigan finished healing her.

"It will be a day or so before the fever breaks, but she will be fine." Morrigan said, standing. "We need to let her rest, Tarius."

Tarius nodded and stood, leaving the tent with Morrigan. He looked at Nanahi as she approached Morrigan, a worried look in her eyes.

"She will be fine, Nanahi." Morrigan said, reassuring the wolf.

Nanahi looked relief, gave her thanks, then pushed her way into the tent to keep an eye on Eloriel.

"How do you know that woman?" the other Grey Warden asked, looking to Morrigan.

Morrigan stood by the fire and crossed her arms. "Eloriel Valaris has been coming to trade with my mother and I for years. We became good friends not too long after she began her visits. We would run in the woods together, play tricks on the humans who wandered too close to our lands in the Wilds, trained together. She is a good person and very skilled in magik for as young as she is, even for an elf."

"So she is a mage?"

Morrigan nodded. "She is the daughter of the Keeper of her clan, Tawen. When she was an infant, Tawen and the rest of the Valaris found her crying in the arms of her dead mother. Tawen took her in and raised her as his own, beginning her training when she was only four years old. There was no one better to train her, not even my mother." She looked over at the tent where Eloriel rested. "And now she is alone..."

"What happened?" The other woman asked. "You seemed to have spoken with the wolf. Did she tell you what happened?"

Morrigan nodded. "Nanahi explained that the darkspawn came and killed everyone in their clan. She and Eloriel are the only survivors."

"Maker... that's horrible...!" The other woman said, a hand to her mouth as she looked over at the tent. "The poor dear..!"

"They're the only survivors?" The other man asked. "Maker's breath... Tarius, is there a way we can help her?"

Tarius rubbed his neck and sighed. "For now, Alistair, we let her rest." He looked to the other woman. "Leliana, can you help Morrigan look after her? She still has a fever, but I don't want Morrigan to use up too much of her magikal energy."

"Of course."

Tarius looked over at Morrigan. "Is there something else on your mind, Morrigan?"

Morrigan sighed. "The Valaris camped not far from Ostagar. We knew the darkspawn were coming, I should have warned her and Tawen to leave. Maybe then they would have survived."

Tarius looked at her. "It's not your fault, Morrigan. None of us could have known how this would have played out. At least she made it out."

"True as that may be, she is the last Valaris."


	2. Chapter 2

"Eloriel, right?"

She looked up as one of the men joined her and nodded. "You are Tarius?"

Tarius nodded. "I'm glad to see you awake. You had us really worried there for a few days."

Eloriel looked out across the open field next to their camp. "Morrigan is a skilled healer. I am lucky to be alive."

"You were in pretty bad shape when you found us." Tarius sat next to her on the log she was leaning against. "Are you feeling alright?"

Eloriel didn't look at him as she tried to hide her tears. "I've lost everything and everyone I've ever known and loved."

Tarius sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's never easy losing the people close to you. Before I joined the Wardens, I lost my whole family. I don't even know if my brother is still alive."

Eloriel looked at him, seeing the same sadness that she felt resonating in his eyes. "What happened?"

Tarius looked at her. "Someone we thought was our friend betrayed us. My brother Fergus had taken some of our men ahead of our father's group to Ostagar and the night before Father was supposed to leave, Howe's men attacked. They killed everyone- soldiers who had remained at the teyrnir, the servants, woman and children..." He looked up at the sky. "It didn't matter. If it weren't for Duncan, I would never have survived. But one day, Howe will pay dearly for his treachery." He sighed and looked back at Eloriel. "Until that day comes, though, I have to focus on my duty as a Grey Warden."

Eloriel looked back out over the field. "You have a grave task placed upon your shoulders. You and Alistair both do. You're the only ones who can save us."

Tarius looked at her, wondering what was playing through her mind. "Do you mind my asking what happened to your family? Morrigan relayed what Nanahi told her, but she didn't say much."

Eloriel sighed. "Nanahi and I were racing, running through the forest of the Wilds. We sensed something was wrong when we had reached the old Grey Warden outpost and turned back, but it was too late. The darkspawn had found our camp, destroyed everything and killed everyone. My father was the only one we found alive, but he didn't last very long. After he died, Nanahi and I ran, leaving all that we had known behind us."

"I'm sorry we couldn't stop the darkspawn in time..." Tarius said, feeling like it was his fault somehow that her clan was gone.

"It's not your fault. You and Alistair did your duty, the Wardens and the king's army did theirs as best as they could until Loghain quit the field. If anyone is to blame, it is him."

Tarius stood and stretched. "Loghain will pay for what he did and we're going to make sure of that." He offered his hand to Eloriel and smiled a bit. "Will you stay with us? Help us to defeat the darkspawn?"

Eloriel looked up at him and nodded. "I will help you, if only to ensure no one else has to suffer as we have." She took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. "Tarius, I will stand with you against the Blight, aid you in your quest, and we will see to it that our families and all those lost are avenged."

* * *

"So, what's our plan?" Alistair asked, looking to Tarius as they ate breakfast.

"The Circle of Magi and Orzammar would be along our journey to Redcliffe. Let's go to Lake Calenhad and see the mages first, then to Redcliffe to see what exactly is going on in Redcliffe. From what little we know, Arl Eamon is ill and people are searching for the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Hopefully, someone there can tell us more."

"Good, then we have a plan." Leliana said. "We should get moving soon."

Morrigan nodded. "Agreed. The longer we tarry, the more likely the darkspawn will find us."

"Let's finish breakfast, then pack up camp."

Once everyone- even Sten- was in agreement, they hurried to get back on the road. Eloriel gathered what little she had and looked to Nanahi.

'Are you ready for this?'

'Is this something anyone could ever be ready for?'

'True enough.'

Nanahi looked at her. 'Are you going to be alright?'

Eloriel sighed and nodded. 'It will take time, but yes, I think I will be.'

"Eloriel, are you ready?"

She looked at Tarius and nodded. "We are."

"Then let's get going."

* * *

They traveled for a few days, trying to push through as much as they could before having to make camp each night. Each night, Eloriel sat off to the side- alone with Nanahi or with Morrigan- and she pondered what her father had meant when he said the Creators had a plan for her.

'What could he have meant?'

'Whatever the Creators have in store for you, Eloriel, I will always be at your side.' Nanahi would say, trying to reassure her.

One night while they made camp, Tarius brought over some food for Eloriel while Nanahi went off to hunt nearby.

"Here, you need to eat something."

Eloriel took the plate of food and thanked him, eating silently as he took a seat next to her.

"So, I've been wondering something if you'd indulge me?"

"And what would that be?"

"How did you and Nanahi meet? How is it that you can even talk with each other?"

Eloriel smiled as she chewed and looked up at the sky, thinking back to the day that she and Nanahi had met.

* * *

 _"Where am I?"_ _Eloriel looked around her surroundings, finding herself in a part of the forest that she had yet to explore. "Damn..."_

 _A rustle came from behind her and she turned, readying her bow._

 _'Who are you, elf?'_

 _Eloriel heard a strange voice in her head and looked at the bushes as a large she-wolf stepped out. "You can speak?"_

 _'You have quite a bit of magikal power, elf. I am not surprised that you can hear me.' the she-wolf said, looking her over. 'What business do you have in this part of the forest?'_

 _"I'm actually lost. I was hunting and the boar took off in this direction. I can't seem to find it or my way back home."_

 _'You are one of the Valaris?'_

 _"I am, but how did you know?"_

 _'You bear their scent. They have been good to us, leaving us in peace as we do them. If you are truly lost, then come with me. I will show you the way out.'_

 _Eloriel sheathed her arrow and hooked her bow to its holster on her back before following after the she-wolf and her pups._

 _'Wow, mama is that really an elf?'_

 _'She's so big!'_

 _The pups danced around Eloriel as they walked through the forest._

 _"Your pups are adorable, lady wolf. And quite energetic."_

 _'They are growing quickly. Soon they'll be able to go out on their own and start their own families.'_

 _Eloriel looked behind and saw one of the pups was straggling. "Is that one doing OK?"_

 _The she-wolf looked behind her and sighed. 'That is my daughter, Nanahi. She has been ill and cannot keep up as well as her brothers and sisters.'_

 _"Shouldn't you help her?"_

 _The she-wolf looked back to the path ahead of them. 'She is the runt of my litter. If she cannot keep up on her accord, then she will be left behind to fend for herself. If she cannot do that, she will die.'_

 _"That's a bit cruel, though, isn't it?"_

 _'That is the way of the forest, the rule we all live by. The strong survive, the weak do not.'_

 _Eloriel looked back at the struggling pup, her heart heavy._

 _'We are here.'_

 _Eloriel looked where the she-wolf had gestured, seeing a familiar path ahead. "Thank the Creators!" She turned and bowed to the she-wolf. "Ma serannas, lady wolf. I am in your debt."_

 _'You may pay your debt, elf, by taking Nanahi with you.'_

 _Eloriel looked at her, confused._

 _'I am not so heartless a mother to let my pups die needlessly. Nanahi is ill and weak, something that could be changed with your help.' The she-wolf looked down at Nanahi as she finally caught up with the rest of her family. 'Please, take her with you. Heal her and help her regain her strength.'_

 _Eloriel looked down at Nanahi, who seemed to understand what was going on, then back at the she-wolf. "And if she regains her strength?"_

 _'She may return to the forest if she choose and live the same life her siblings will, or she may choose to stay with you and your clan. Whatever she chooses, I give my blessings.'_

 _'Mama, are you sure?'_

 _The she-wolf leaned down and nuzzled Nanahi. 'Yes, pup. You are too ill to keep up and this elf can help you. I have faith that you will grow and become a strong young she-wolf, thriving in a world that would condemn you.'_

 _'OK, mama...'_

 _Eloriel kneeled down, picking up Nanahi after she said goodbye to her mother and siblings. "I will not let you down, lady wolf."_

 _'What is your name, elf?'_

 _"Eloriel."_

 _'You have my thanks, Eloriel.'_

 _Eloriel stood with Nanahi in her arms and they watched as the she-wolf and the rest of her pups turned back and headed into the forest once more, disappearing back into the unknown woods they had led Eloriel through._

 _'Mama says you can help me get better?'_

 _Eloriel looked down at Nanahi and nodded. "I will help you get better, Nanahi. But we should hurry back to camp so that I can do so."_

* * *

"After helping me find the path back home, Nanahi's mother, Vesalia- as my clan had called her- had asked me to help Nanahi get better." Eloriel explained. "She was really sick and couldn't keep up with the rest of her family. Vesalia had faith that Nanahi would survive her illness and grow into a strong wolf that could thrive in the world that would otherwise condemn her, so she asked me to take her with me. Nanahi and I have been together ever since."

"Did she never want to return to the forest and live like her siblings would?" Tarius asked.

"We had talked about it, on many occasions, but Nanahi felt that her place was at my side. She once told me that she owed me a debt for saving her life, but she's repaid that debt plenty of times. She's been my best friend- my only friend really- and we've done everything together."

"That's remarkable." Tarius smiled. "That reminds me of how people and mabari bond. Each mabari chooses their master for life in a process called imprinting. They can be fierce combatants as well as a highly sociable animal. They might as well be capable of speech since they can clearly respond to speech with growls, whines, barks and several other actions."

"That's interesting."

"Of all the dog breeds that the Fereldans have produced, none are so highly regarded or so widely famed as the mabari. They're are intelligent war hounds and the vast majority of mabari will bond with a single warrior, with whom they will fight beside and follow until death takes them. There's evern stories of mabari avenging a fallen master before lying down beside his corpse to join him."

"What manner of beast are they exactly?" Eloriel asked.

"Mabari are huge mastiffs with a bit of wolf blood that stand as tall as a dwarf and just as wide."

"How would you find them in battle, though? If there are many mabari on the field, would it not be difficult to tell them from the rest?"

"That's why their masters or partners- as many of those paired with mabari prefer- will often choose a distinct style of war paint to mark them with so that they can better pick them out from other mabari at a distance in the midst of a combat. And correspondingly, many Fereldans that frequently fight alongside mabari will scent themselves with distinctively pungent body paint called 'kaddis'. This allows the dogs to easily mark them as allies."

"I see. So are they bred then or can you find them in the wild like you do with wolves?"

"Mabari are valued highly, so a feral mabari is unheard of. Though, I suppose it could happen." Tarius said, watching as Nanahi returned to camp and nuzzled against Eloriel. "How is it that you and Morrigan can speak to her? Is it because you're mages?"

"In part." Eloriel said, rubbing Nanahi's ears. "Not all mages can speak with animals, but it takes a certain skill and amount of magikal power to be able to do so. Morrigan is a shapeshifter, too, so that helps her."

"I see." Tarius smiled as he watched Nanahi and Eloriel, remembering his own mabari.

"Tell me, do you have a mabari?"

Tarius shook his head. "Not anymore. She died saving me when I escaped Highever with Duncan. But she was the best mabari anyone could have asked for."


End file.
